Ambient alarm systems, such as fire alarm systems, are known in the art. However, during an alarm condition in a monitored region, achieving safe evacuation of all occupants is a challenge, both for the occupants of the region and emergency responders attending the incident. These challenges are magnified more so in high-rise structures that are prevalent in almost every major city across the world.
Designing and constructing the monitored region, such as a building, to achieve total safety in the event of a major fire or other ambient emergency event is near impossible. Indeed, time may not permit safe evacuation to be fully accomplished before lives are lost.
In view of the above, systems and methods are needed to overcome the barriers to safe evacuation that are present in new and existing buildings. For example, it would be helpful if the emergency responders and the like were privy to a headcount distribution of the occupants inside of the building at a given point in time. However, there are currently no known systems and methods to identify such information. Accordingly, there is a continuing, ongoing need for improved systems and methods.